Everybody Lies
by MDGB-FAN
Summary: AU,SB: William's life was saved three years ago by a mysterious woman with angelic eyes he will never forget. Now he returns to New York 3 years later to seek revenge on the man who almost killed him...But what is his angel doing with the devil?
1. A New Beginning

"**Everybody Lies**"

**Rating: **It ranges. But it will eventually lead up to 'M' later as the chapters progress.

**Characters**: Eventually Spuffy. Strong William/Angelus Friendship-Hate thing going on as well.

**Summary: **(All Human) William Eckhart and Angelus Byrne are best friends since child hood. Even when Angelus moves to New York and promoted to Captain on the New York Police Department, the two still remain close. A couple years later, fate moves William to New York as well, after he has been offered the job as one of the top editors for one of New York's most accomplished magazines. However, on the job, William discovers that his once best friend, hasn't been completely honest with him as he finds out that he has become corrupt and is now dealing in some rather dirty business. Angelus makes the decision to have William taken care of, he can't very well have him living, now that he knows his secrets. Now three years later, (everyone thinking that William is gone for good) comes back under the name of Spike, and he's stronger, badder, and hell bent on vengeance. He works on a plan of ruining Angelus. He wants to take everything from him, just like Angelus did to him. He wants to take his money, his career, everything he holds close to his heart. And what better way to hurt him then by taking his fiancée? The most sought after woman in all of New York, the beautiful, Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers...But what happens when his own heart betrays him and he falls for her?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Must I always write this? Great, just rub it in…

- **a . n e w . b e g i n n i n g** -

He stood in the doorway and looked around at the interior of the new home he had just purchased. And he stood all amazed. If he walked into this New York City apartment ten years ago he would have never believed he could ever afford such a home. Dropping his luggage he walked across the smooth wooden floor, and walked around, taking in the scene and the scent of newly polished wood. The apartment was bare except for the complimentary white leather couches that his best friend had bought and had sent over for him. William smiled and walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and started to laugh. He couldn't believe he owned this place. This place was ridiculously huge and expensive! Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen practically the size of a normal house and all the walls were made from marble. It truly was a beautiful home. What made it better was that he had the most magnificent view ever. Smiling to himself and basking in the morning rays of the sun William watched over New York and Central Park. He was home.

Angelus sat at an outside table of Starbucks, cradling his Cappuccino, warming his hands from the cold New York air. He stood up and waved as he saw his best friend come into view. "William!" Angelus stuck out his hand and William took it and they did that whole shoulder to shoulder manly hug thing that guys do. William sat down in the chair across from Angelus. "So did you sleep well in your new apartment?"

"Bloody 'Ell Angelus. The place is freaking huge! When I told my agent that I wanted to rent out a flat in New York City she really went all out didn't she? I mean, she told me a description of it but stepping into it for the first time…It was just so different. Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd be living in someplace like that. Not from where we came from."

Angeles gave him a slight smile. "We don't need to talk about our past anymore do we William? It's just not the deepest warmest memories I'd like to remember." William nodded apologetically.

"So? Did the transfer go smoothly? Are you enjoying being Captain?" William asked, taking a sip of his Iced Thai Espresso.

Angelus looked at him confused. "I don't understand how you can drink that out here? It's so cold. Anyway, the transfer went well. I like these guys. They look like a good team, good people. A little rough, but hey. Living here, I suppose it's sort of a requirement. I just hope they take me in as their Captain."

"Stop being such a ninny. I've known you since what? We were ten? I know you'll lead them well. You know it too, you egotistical bastard." William smirked.

Angelus smiled at that. "You know, I think this could work. We're both in New York, pursuing our career goals, we're both good looking…well, at least I am and we're both wealthy, single guys. I say, we go find the hottest club tonight, find the hottest shallow ladies, and celebrate our newfound success with a hot sex-filled goodness tonight."

"I'll take you on that offer," William agreed, "But we both know, that I'm the real ladies man."

Angelus smiled. He sure was glad that his best friend was in town now. William hadn't changed a bit. Still sarcastic, still headstrong, and still really smart. Angelus needed someone like him in his crew. However, Angelus wasn't about to just blurt out his secrets to William, no matter how much of a great friend he was. How would he have said it anyway? _By the way Will, when I moved out here, I was a good cop turned bad. But no don't worry, I'm in no trouble or anything, I killed the previous crime boss and now I run a much better organized gang. I have the whole of New York City in my hands and that could be yours too. You can be like my partner. We'll always have money coming in. Beautiful women. What do you say?_ No. He couldn't let him know just yet what kind of business he really ran. Angelus decided that he needed to test him. But in awhile. Tonight was just going to be a fun night in the town. His town. And when the right time came, he would let William in on his secret and let him know of his offer of being his partner. And he hoped to God that William would accept his offer. Otherwise…Well, he couldn't let him live once he found out. No matter how much of a brother he was.

Oh, how the years have changed him.

-----

William practically ran into 'Hush' Headquarters, bumping into people on the way. He was not going to be late for his first meeting of his new job. He almost would have been too if not for the rude awakening he received in the morning. He had forgotten to set his alarm during the night to wake him in the morning, he was sort of er--preoccupied with company. But yet, sure enough at 8am the next morning, the alarm went blaring. Except it wasn't him that set it, it was the woman he bedded. Now _that_ was a kicker. He had never had a one night stand where the woman left _him_ in the morning. Goddamn New York and their career minded women.

Running into the corporate building he barely made it inside of the closing elevator doors. Thanking the business man inside for holding it he held the bridge of his nose as he stood in the middle of the tightly bunched up group of people, watching nervously as the elevator creeped up higher and higher.

17...18...19...

Watching the numbers he cursed Angelus for taking him out last night. He should have just said no, but then again, last night was worth it. The blonde chick he went home with was worth it too. The hangover however was something he could have lived without. It was giving him the biggest mindfuck ever.

They had gone to the posh new club in New York called 'Redemption'. Angelus seemed to be really popular because everyone who was there knew him. Girls flocked to him like he was the last man on earth, men all wanted to shake his hand and get on his good side. As the evening progressed, and after many shots of god knows what, William was surprised to find out that this new club filled with the elite side of N.Y. society, was owned by none other then Angelus. It was still such a shock to William that a NYPD Police Captain would be so interested in clubs and social parties and what not. But then again, cop or no cop, Angelus was Angelus. No career would ever change that.

William let out a tired sigh as the elevator stopped on his floor.

…44.

_That's my floor… finally. _William thought to himself, stepping out of the elevator. Instantly he was swept away by the scene in front of him. Everybody was in such a rush! People brushed past him, scurrying about everywhere, phones ringing on and off on and off, it was absolutely…

"Crazy, I know."

William turned around to face a very gorgeous young woman. Brown hair fell to her shoulders, with the slightest bounce to it, beautiful long legs, a curvy body wrapped in a skin tight black dress that although brought very naughty thoughts to the mind still seemed very businesslike. It had the collars and everything. Stylish yet sexy, William liked.

"This is usually how it is around here. Everybody's always rushing to meet deadlines. My name's Cordelia. Everybody around here calls me Cordy for short. And you're William Eckhart, our new editor. C'mon I'll show you to the meeting room. We're all expecting you." William raised a brow and smiled charmingly. Time to turn up the charm.

"So, what do you do for 'Hush' magazine Cordy?" William asked as the two made their way down the halls and quite chaotic cubicles.

"I'm in charge of fashion. I make sure nothing un-fashionable gets in the magazine."

"I see, so you're the woman in charge of deciding what's in and what's out. Must be a very stressful job."

"I know right." Cordelia scrunched up her face. "It's like the most hardest thing in the world. I don't get how some people don't see that. Like this one guy I met at a club, totally thought my job was stupid. He said I didn't know what labor is, as if looking at outdated clothes isn't hell enough."

William put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her, turning her slowly towards him. "Pet, if it makes any consolation, I don't think your job is stupid. Thousands of people who read the magazine depend on your opinion and good fashion sense. Your like _the_ fashion statement."

Cordelia tilted her head and felt her knees weaken. Was this guy real? She looked him up and down. He was wearing regular jeans, casual yet in style, and a dark blue silky collared shirt, it brought out his eyes, which were the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Cordy. You in there?" William bent his head so he could see directly into her eyes.

"Oh uh huh." Cordelia smiled nervously. William smiled back as she continued to lead them to the meeting room. Hook, line, and sinker.

"So what's her name again?"

"Cordelia." William's face lit up at the name. "She's the most beautiful woman I have seen thus far. And she's amazing. She's funny and witty. Okay maybe a little self centered but hey, who isn't now a days?"

William's meeting had gone well. He introduced himself to all the top staff members of the magazine company and was instantly liked by everyone. He was told of his responsibilities and the rules and what not of being an editor. He was to be the editor of the newly added 'Just for the Mens' section of the magazine. It would include the latest cars, movies, electronics, hottest women, various intriguing articles about how to get women. It was sure to be a big hit. So his job was to make sure everything that was put in it was tasteful yet not too tasteful at the same. After the meeting, he was given a style of papers that he needed to read and find five articles or interesting pieces that would go in the new issue of 'Hush' next weekend. Since he didn't need to stay, he decided to call his best friend, thus the meeting at a Starbucks nearby.

"Whoa there William. You sound as if you stricken by her. Your not falling for her are you?" Angelus leaned forward in his seat, putting down his cappucino.

Willaim immediately became defensive. "After one day? No of course not." Angelus gave him a I-don't-believe-you-so-cut-the-bullshit face. "Okay, maybe a little. I didn't mean to. She's just so…lovely."

Angelus laughed. "C'mon William. Didn't I teach you better then that? Women are for one thing and one thing only. There's no need to date them. You have sex with them, you move on. Nothing more. Women will just rip your heart out. You know this."

"I don't like you talking about women that way mate. It's so-so--wrong. I enjoy a one stand just as much as anyone else does but it's always a mutual feeling between me and the bint. But I don't think women should be treated as our sex toys. Atleast not in the way you imply."

Angelus shook his head and sighed. "Still have the soft heart for the lesser sex. One of these days William, you'll step out of the naïve state your in and see things from my view." One of these days…Angelus thought. You'll step into the darkness. And you'll like it.

It had been almost a year now since William moved to New York and everything was going great for him. The magazine was off the charts, he had just gotten a higher pay salary (even though his now was already pretty high), he and Cordelia were still seeing each other and he was just insanely happy. He had a job he truly enjoyed, lived in a prestigious apartment in New York, a girlfriend who was remarkably beautiful inside and out. What more could a man want? What's better is that his best friend, had just gotten the Medal of Valor award from the Mayor and Police Commissioner for, what was it again William thought, oh right, his outstanding personal bravery intelligently performed in the line of duty at imminent personal hazard to life under circumstances evincing a disregard of personal consequences. William sat down in his leather chair in his office and sighed. He felt like he was king of the world. Nothing could possibly bring him down. Smiling, he went about his work, when there was a knock on the door.

William looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend standing in the doorway. "The door's open pet. You didn't need to knock, coulda walked straight in."

"Will--" Cordelia started, she looked down at her Chanel heels nervously. "Will, there's something you should know about." Cordelia walked across the carpet floor to the chair across from William and sat down quietly. She handed him a manila folder and remained quiet as she watched him with wide eyes.

William looked at the pictures he held in front of him. It was Angelus. Angelus with--"Riley Finn?" William said aloud. Riley Finn, was the son of Ethan Rayne Finn and Maggie Kennedy. His mother, some sort of royal in another country practically gave him immunity in the U.S. Some sort of political thing. And his father was the CEO of a major trade business in New York. Rich, immune, handsome (or so he liked to believe) it was no wonder he was such a bratty kid. It was no surprise to anyone in the city either of all the crimes he had committed, that were simply washed away. He openly shared the fact to everyone, something to brag about in front of his friends. "Okay, so he's talking to some kid who is known for crimes, so what? What are you showing me?"

"I was supposed to just take pictures of Angelus at the award ceremony but I followed him. He was just giving me this really weird vibe and--" Cordelia cut herself off. How was she gonna tell him this? That his best friend is a lying bastard? "Well, I did hear some rumors that Angelus was into some bad stuff so I just followed. Keep flipping through the pictures, there's more. I didn't think it would lead me to--I'm so sorry Will."

William leafed through the pictures, he didn't want to think his best friend was into anything bad, he sure as hell hoped not, but looking at the next couple pictures doubts started to wonder through his mind. In the black and white images, Angelus stood next to two figures, Riley, and a big man William had never seen before. "Who is that Cordy?"

"That, William, is one of the crime lords in our city, Quint Travers. Police have been trying to find something that ties him to hundreds of murders they suspect he was behind but…he never gets his hands dirty. There's always someone else willing to give up his life to go to prison for him."

William squinted at the picture, there was a limo in the background, the door was open and he could make out a figure sitting inside, male or female, he couldn't tell. "Do we know who that person is, sitting in the car?"

Cordelia shook her head confused. "Who? I didn't even realize there was someone else in the picture." Looking closely she gave Will a weak smile. "You know, you actually have a keen eye for detail. I'm highly impressed."

William smirked, and gave his woman a hot and searing kiss. She was magnificent. He could possibly give up his heart to this woman, he felt something strong for her…could it be love? He couldn't tell yet, but whatever the feeling, he enjoyed it. Pulling back from the warmth of her he asked if she showed anybody else the pictures. Cordelia shook her head. William nodded and put the pictures back into the envelope. "Good. I'm--I'm supposed to be meeting him tonight, if anyone can get the truth out of him, I can."

"Are you sure? Is it safe?"

"Don't worry luv. I'll be careful."

William walked into Redemption, a fake smile on his face as he walked past the regulars of the club. He looked around him and couldn't help but suspect that most of the people here were up to no good. Seriously, how many security did one club need? Men dressed all in black were scattered all over the club, William suspected that they weren't weaponless either. How the hell did he never suspect anything before? All the extra money Angelus had flowing in, all the people who were always willing to go out of their way for him. William was way confused. He hoped to God he was just being paranoid and that his best friend, his brother, wasn't into something bad. Maybe Cordelia's picture was just a misunderstanding. So why was he getting the interpretation that she may have been right? William jumped when someone placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Whoa. William. What's got you in such a jumpy state?" It was Angelus. Calm and collected as always.

"Wha? Uh. Nothing. It's nothing. Just got a lot of things on my mind is all." William looked around nervously. "Is there some place we can talk? Privately?"

Angelus nodded, "Sure, my office. Just up here." Angelus led them up the stairs and past the upper foyer. William had never been in his office before. He had always stayed in the V.I.P. section of the club, never really wandering anywhere. Just up ahead was Angelus' office. It was entirely made from glass. He wondered why he had never seen it before. As if reading his mind, Angelus answered. "The glass is made so everyone on the outside just thinks it's a huge mirror. Whenever someone looks up at the office all they'll see is their own reflection, not even knowing that I can be looking directly at him. It's like a security thing." William nodded. "Now, what's got you so worked up my friend?"

William let out a quiet laugh. "It's funny actually. You see, this may sound really stupid and very odd, but uh--are you--" William took a deep breath and blurted everything out. "Areyouinvolvedwithsomereallybadpeoplemate?"

Angelus turned from William to the crowd of people dancing downstairs. "Look at them William. It's like a big circle. I make them rich and well liked in society. They help me by giving me loyalty and fulfilling my jobs. We all help each other out. In this world, there's no good and there's no evil. Just business."

"What are you talking about Angelus? You're a cop for God's sake. Captain no less! And you're telling me that there's no such thing as good and evil? What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Come. Let me show you something." Angelus headed towards the far right side of the office. The only side of the office that didn't look like it was made of glass. Using a switch from a marble statue a part of the wall opened up and William just stood where he was in shock. Angelus just stepped into the hidden passage way without saying anything to his friend, it took a few seconds for William to recollect himself before following. He walked down some steps and continued down a narrow hallway following Angelus. He suspected he was still in some part of the club because he could still hear the music bellowing loud beats all around him. He was getting even more nervous by the minute. Something was definitely up. Something definitely not of the good. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Angelus had stopped walking and walked straight into him.

"William, brother. I'm about to let you in on a little secret." Stepping out of Will's view Angelus moved to the side and William almost choked. Guns were everywhere, large stacks of money were being busily counted, and worst of all, there were criminals he recognized from the newspapers and TV, every which way he turned. "This is my world. It could be yours too. Think about it William. You as my partner, us as a team. We'll be the most powerful men in all of New York City. Money will be rolling in, endless amounts of beautiful women in our beds. Anything you ever wished for could be ours for the taking."

"I-I don't understand. You're supposed to be helping people. Not soliciting with criminals, what have you gotten yourself into? Do you owe a debt to someone, is that why you're here? Are you in trouble?"

"Trouble?" Angelus eyes' sparkled at the thought. "I'm not in trouble. I run things here. This is all mine."

"So…you're the one in charge? You're the one--" William ran a hand through his hair. This was too much. Too much to take in. His best friend, after all these years…he's been lying to him. To all of New York City. "Damn it!" William kicked a nearby trash can. This new outburst got him some audience attention. Angelus slanted his eyes studying him carefully. "Why the hell would you do this? What on bloody earth made you turn to crime for help? What the bleedin' 'ell is wrong with you?! Answer me Angelus!!"

"You should know above anyone else, why I would do this. I had nothing. Nobody. I moved to New York and worked my way up. But it wasn't going anywhere. I realized soon into the job that it didn't matter what side you were on, the only thing that mattered is being on the winning side. The side that makes money, the side that gives you power. Here, in the darkness, I became a leader. People followed me. People listened, they cared. No more fighting for worthless causes. No more fighting for justice, when the bad just keeps on coming, ten times harder. I've dealt with murders, rapes, kids being kidnapped by sick bastards. At least on this side, I have control of what goes on in my district. I know everything that happens. So you see, I'm actually helping New York more then before." William couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had his best friend gone absolutely mad?

Angelus frowned at the reaction his friend gave him. He wasn't going to get anywhere with this one. Angelus gave a sign to one of his guards and the guard nodded before leaving. "I'm a powerful man Will. I told you of my offer, now it's your turn to choose. Will you stand by my side? As my brother and colleague?" The guard that Angelus had motioned to earlier had reappeared but this time he had a surprise guest.

William at the sight of her, turned disgusted eyes to his once so called brother. "Let er go Angelus. She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she has everything to do with this. She knows my secret. Now, I can't let some bitch go after knowing my secret." Angelus walked up to Cordelia. Her hands and feet were tied and a gag wrapped around her mouth. He wiped a falling tear from her eye away and bent down low so that his lips brushed across her cheek, William could feel his heart start to pain at the sight. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. Angelus was behind her now, an arm hanging over her shoulder, his hand busily playing with her chest and amused smile dancing across his face. "No wonder you were so enamored with her William. She is a beauty."

"Let er go." William finally said, his hands balled into fists.

"Oh dear. Did I hit a soft spot?" Angelus let out a laugh. "You always were weak when it came to women weren't you?"

"Why are you acting this way?! This isn't the Angelus I know."

"The years have no doubt changed me William." Angelus stopped smiling now, a serious expression in it's stead. "William, I know this may seem wrong and scary but it's not. I assure you. You've known me for over ten years Will, you know I would never put anyone in any real danger. This? All this? Is just money. I don't harm anyone, well not really." Angelus' smirked once again at the thought. "Now, I'm going to ask you a very important question so please, think carefully. Do you choose me, your best friend, your brother, who is only looking out for your well being or do you choose her?"

"You're absolutely mad Angelus. I am not going to be in any part involved with your--your criminal lifestyle. That's your choice, it s'not mine. I won't go to the authorities as long as you leave me and mine alone, only for the sake of what we once had. Just leave me and Cordelia be and we promise we won't mention it to anyone."

Angelus frowned and shook his head disappointingly. "Fine," was all he said and stepped back from Cordelia, allowing William to untie her. He rushed over and began untying the knots, removing the gag and giving her a hard long kiss. Looking into her eyes he held her face in his hands and asked if she was alright. She gave a weak nod and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Holding her tightly and without turning back the two of them made their way towards the exit. "William!" Angelus called right as the two were about to exit. William and Cordelia turned around. Angelus lifted his arm and pointed a gun towards them. "I'm truly sorry."

The pair didn't even have time to react before the first gun shot fired and the sound seemed to echo inside of the small basement. William closed his eyes expecting to feel the pain shortly but when it didn't come he opened it only to find Cordelia lying on the floor, her eyes wide and scared, her face empty…she was dead. A circle of crimson started to seep through her white shirt slowly, the bullet had pierced right through her heart, dead in an instant. William fell to his knees, cradling the woman in his arms. Too many thoughts were in his mind that he didn't even notice Angelus standing right above him, gun towards him until it was too late.

The second gunshot was fired…

* * *

Read and Review Please :) 


	2. A Second Chance

** "a . s e c o n d . c h a n c e" -**

"Love! Hurry up!" Angelus called upstairs, he was standing impatiently at the bottom of his mansion's main stairway. If his fiancée didn't come down soon, they were sure to be late. Angelus looked at his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening. It was already 8:38 PM, the play started at 9 on the dot. If they didn't make it there on time, no matter who he was, he would not be let in. Turning on his heel he was about to walk up those steps and drag his fiancée down when there she stood in all her glorious radiance.

Angelus seemed to already forget what he was so upset about as he stared at his beautiful golden angel. There she was standing in a simple black gown that fell all the way down to her ankles, the material thin and soft. It fell lightly around her body, outlining her curved petite figure but the dress not too tight as to leave her body gasping for air. The dress was held up by two skimpy looking straps that Angelus knew he would have no trouble tearing as the thought of ravishing her on those very steps took place. Her honey blond hair was clipped up, curly strands falling around her angelic face. And just as Angelus thought she couldn't get any more extravagant she smiled, and his knees went weak. Her beautiful smile…Walking down the steps she linked her arm with his as they walked out of the Byrne Mansion and towards the limo parked out front. "So, I'm guessing this dress is to your liking?"

Angelus nodded, trying to restrain himself. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She looked up with hazel-green eyes, warm and rich…Angelus could hardly stand it. If she kept looking so tasty, they wouldn't make it to the theater looking as they look now. "Beautiful?" The woman asked softly.

He nodded, and closed the door as the limo pulled out of the driveway.

------------

"You're sure they're gonna be here?"

"Absolutely Spike. Angelus always attends the opening of a new production."

Spike leaned back in his seat adjusting his collar. "Blighter 'as changed I shall say. Never would I have pegged him to be the theater type of bloke." _Then again, you didn't peg him to be the killing his best friend sort of guy either_, a voice in the back of his head mocked at him. Putting on his game face he looked around the crowded theater in search of the familiar face.

"Oh it's not him that's interested in theater. It's his fiancée, Buffy. He's really wrapped around her finger."

"Really?" The wheels in Spike's mind started to turn. Angelus had a fiancée? Spike grinned wickedly. This was definitely going to be fun. He asked the red head why she never mentioned it before.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't seem that important."

Spike's amused look disappeared instantly. "Didn't seem important?! Willow, I'm planning on taking this asshole out and you didn't think his fiancée would matter?!"

Willow stuttered for a moment. "I-I'm sorry Spike."

He waved it off. "Doesn't matter now I suppose. You've done well already for the past couple of weeks. Hacking into his security system, his bank records, his colleagues. His little fiancée is just a bonus."

"What are you going to do with her?" Willow asked loyally.

"Someone once told me that women will only rip your heart out," Spike spat out. "I plan on shoving that statement down his throat."

Spike leaned back in his chair and let the memories take over. It had been almost four years since he was betrayed by his once best friend…closing his eyes he let his mind rewind time and take him back to the past.

_He cradled his fallen love in his arms. Her blood warm and sticky, the coppery smell intoxicating. He felt the hot tears roll down his face. How did he let this happen? Why didn't he see the signs earlier? How could he have failed her…? He listened as footsteps approached him but he didn't turn, didn't even acknowledge the intruder creeping up on him and his dead Cordelia. Lifting his hand he placed it over her still wide eyes, slowly closing them so that she looked as if in a deep peaceful sleep._

"_Good-bye, brother." Angelus whispered. William closed his eyes and didn't even flinch or feel pain as Angelus pulled the trigger. Angelus looked down at the bodies with only the littlest of regret. He turned his head an inch or two to the left, "You can dump her body anywhere, I don't care. Just make sure you take extra precaution with him. I don't need anyone starting an investigation. Just make sure he's away from here. Far away. I'll come up with some story to tell the press. Just get him out of my sight." When no one moved Angelus turned roughly and his voice seemed to shake the room. "NOW!" _

_------_

_Someone was pulling him. He was wet. Cold. No collection of where or who he was, just a throbbing pain in his head. He opened his eyes for a second but everything blurred and he was suddenly overthrown by the darkness. _

---------

"_Do you think he's going to live?" _

"_He's lucky enough to be living now. He's lost a lot of blood. Not to mention floating around in the bay for God knows how long. I'm amazed he's still breathing! He was shot in the head…normally, this man would have died but under these circumstances…" The doctor put the x-rays of William's brain on a lit wall. "See here? The bullet tore a path through the fluid-filled lateral ventricle but it did not hit the brainstem. The brainstem is essential for functions such as breathing. It did not cross the midline either and stopped just before entering the frontal lobes. He is very lucky. He will have trouble remembering certain things though, but in time, it should come back to him. He'll also have many painful headaches. You see, I was not able to take out the bullet as any removal or attempt might indeed kill him. This man is going to have to live with a bullet lodged in his brain for the rest of his life. And if he isn't careful. It can eventually kill him. Whoever this man was, someone definitely did not want him to live."_

"_Well then, I'll say it wasn't his time to die just yet."_

_William woke up to the ridiculously shining rays of the sun coming in through his windows. Squinting he weakly raised a hand above his face. He watched as a woman rushed over to the windows and shut the curtains turning around and giving him a very kind smile. "How are you feeling?"_

_William closed his eyes. "Like I got hit in the 'ead. Where am I?"_

"_Your at a hospital in Staten Island. You were…shot. Do you remember?"_

_William looked around all of a sudden. He tried to think, but nothing came. He couldn't even remember his name! "I-I-I can't remember! I can't remember anything! My name, my name is…It's…Bloody 'Ell I should know this! Who are you? Help!!!"_

_The woman looked around nervously, getting up and yelling for a doctor. She rushed over to this mystery man and tried to calm him down. He was in hysterics. The doctors rushed in and gave him a shot, calming him suddenly. _

_The doctor turned to the guest and told her that if she wasn't family, it was best that she left. She only shook her head stubbornly. "I'm all he has." Walking back to the ugly flower patterned loveseat she flopped down. "I'm not going anywhere." The doctor only nodded, not knowing what else to say and told her that when he wakes up, try not to scare him with too many questions and to call him immediately. _

_It wasn't until a day and a half later that her mystery man began to wake up. Walking over to his side, she brushed his unruly hair out of his face. She had no idea who this man was, or why she was so enamored with him. She was out walking on the shores of lower New York bay one night when she saw a man floating on his back in the water. _

_Running towards him she pulled him out of the water and dragged him back to shore, when she discovered this man was hardly breathing at all. Dragging him to her parked car she rushed over to the nearest hospital in Staten Island. She told the doctors that it was her boyfriend, that she went out looking for him. She needed the story to be pretty low key. She didn't need the police investigating her at the moment…nor did she need anybody else knowing where she was…or who she was._

_She smiled lightly as the man started to stir, his eyes opening slightly and she gazed into his beautiful eyes. Why would anyone want to kill him? She didn't know anything about this man, she didn't know his secrets, his life story…But she did know that the blue eyes staring up at her, were indeed kind._

"_Would you like something to drink?" The man shook his head and she began to stroke his hair once again. "Are you feeling any better?" She let out a nervous laugh, "Stupid question."_

_Her mystery man smiled. "I am actually. Thank you. I have this feeling that I owe you my life."_

"_Nah. Don't worry about it. Umm, don't throw another fit but do you remember anything now?"_

_The man frowned and his eyes looked sullen as he shook his head depressingly. The woman felt her heart break. How could anyone be so cruel? A flash of pain shot through her mind as she remembered just exactly what she running from. Oh right. A number of people in this world can be cruel._

"_Listen, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go get the doctor okay?"_

_William looked up into her face. So sweet. So pure. And her eyes…It was as if everything in the world melted when he gazed into her eyes. So warm and full of life. He really did owe his life to this young woman. He pretended to be asleep as her soft small hands played with his hair, how her body was so close to his own that he could smell the faint scent of vanilla on her skin. He wanted to just bask in her beauty all day. Ask her questions about her life, get to know everything about her. Even in this hospital bed, things seemed to brighten up whenever she touched him. He watched as his angel walked out the door to get his doctor. When she came back, he would ask her, her name. He chided himself for not asking sooner what his angel's name was…_

_Only problem was…she never came back._

_The doctors had told him later on, that the woman had paid in full a whole month's time of care. Estimating well into the hundreds of thousands of dollars. When asked what her name was they only told him A. Summers. She had only left a bank account number, newly made they guessed, with just the exact amount of money for his treatment. She told them to take care of him and not to ask any questions. Only that she had to leave because of a family emergency. _

_Weeks have passed, and no one came to visit on William. No friends. No family. No one to help him regain any lost memories. That's when he met Willow and Alexander, or Xander for short. Willow was a young woman who psychically sought after people in dire need of help. He had no explanation of it, just that one day the pair had appeared by his bedside telling him that they could help him regain his memories. _

_He had agreed instantly. Who wouldn't? If someone offered to give back your memories, you wouldn't decline. As soon as the doctors cleared him to leave the hospital he had left. Left New York, and flown to California, where the pair lived, in a small town called Sunnydale._

----

"What are you thinking about Spike?"

Spike sat upright then. "Huh? Oh, nothing' pet. Nothin. Just clearing my 'ead is all. So, did our favorite person to hate arrive yet?"

"No, but I'm sure he'll---"

"It's two minutes til curtain. He's not coming." Spike got up angrily from his balcony seat. He had been waiting so long. So bloody long just to even get a glimpse of his enemy and now he wasn't even going to show.

"Wait, Spike! They're here."

Just as Spike turned around to see, the lights went out and the curtain opened. "Just my damned luck Willow." Spike said as he sat down, the play beginning. He let the music relax him, soothing himself. But he couldn't bring himself to actually pay attention. His mind wouldn't let him.

_He woke up screaming, sweat beading from his forehead, his arms, his whole body shaking. Willow and Xander rushed into the room, and was instantly by his side. _

"_What is it? We heard you screaming---did you have another one of your dreams?"_

_William turned and nodded. "I remember. I remember everything."_

_William sat in the couch in the living room, drinking the hot chocolate Willow had made for him, with the little marshmallows included of course. He took a deep breath before telling them what happened. He refreshed their memories of the dreams he's had before. Of his best friend and him in L.A., how they helped each other out in college, how they were both poor and always getting into trouble…Then he skipped ahead to when Angelus moved to New York and he became Captain, how he was so proud that his friend had finally been able to get out of California. To make something of himself in New York. Continuing on he told of his job offer and his reunion with his best friend. His new girlfriend, his friends…He was happy. And then…_

_He placed the mug down and stalked off angrily, slamming the door shut. He remembered being betrayed. He remembered holding his dead lover in his arms and he remembered…he died. _

_Three years. Three years he'd been trying to remember. Trying to put names to the faces in his dreams, his past. Trying to cope with what happened, trying to start over. But now, he remembered everything. And he sure as hell was not going to forgive…nor forget, ever. He was going to take Angelus down. _

_Angelus may not have killed him physically, but he did succeed in killing William._

_Getting up off his knees, he stood up slowly as it began to rain. Sweet William was gone. No more was the understanding, and kind William everybody knew. No. A new man was born. And this new man was going to take down the man who started this all._

"_Spike!" Xander blurted. "That's your new name your deciding to call yourself?"_

_Taking out a cigarette from his jacket pocket he shrugged. "What's wrong with Spike?"_

"_Umm, how about it isn't a name. Spike is something you'd call a puppy or pet."_

_Spike huffed defensively. "Eh! I like Spike. I think it works for me."_

_Willow nodded supportively. "I like it too. Spike. It sounds all bad and dangerous. So, what are we going to do to bring this Angelus guy down huh?"_

_Spike cocked his head. "Wait luv. Did I 'ear you say we?" Willow nodded in response. "No. There is absolutely no way. Look. I'm grateful for you two taking me in, but flying back to New York and confronting him is not going to be safe. It's going to be dangerous."_

"_Which means, Spike. That you shouldn't do it alone." Willow pried. Xander began to nod in agreement._

"_She may be right Will, er…Spike. Look, after all these years, you and I and Wills, although we have our differences, I have come to see you as a friend. And this Angelus guy well…he shot you and I don't like it. So we're going. End of discussion."_

_Spike couldn't help but smile. "Right then. C'mon then. We have a bunch of things to do before we head off."_

"_When are we leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow." Spike said as he lit his cigarette, took a drag and walked out of the room, leaving them confused._

"_Wow. Talk about a man on a mission."_

Spike pushed aside the memories and went over the plan in his head. They had arrived in New York for a few weeks now planning. Tonight was just a basic stake out operation. Xander was out in the parking lot, waiting for the opportune moment to place a hidden microphone in Angelus' car while Willow and Spike were to keep an eye out on Angelus and his crew. Spike didn't want to, but Willow had offered herself to play undercover inside of Angelus' family. Spike had repeatedly tried to talk her out of it but there was no way. She wanted to help and she wanted to catch this guy and take him down.

The lights turned back on slowly as intermission took place. People began filing out of the rows of chairs to get refreshments and get socialize. Spike stood up a little to eagerly as he tried to get a glimpse of him.

The years hadn't changed him one bit. He was still the tall muscle that Spike remembered. His hair wasn't as long but that was minor. His eyes fell towards the backside of the blonde standing next to him. It must be his fiancée, Spike leered. Who the hell would ever marry the ponce he had no clue. Soon, the backside of this woman turned front side and his eyes appreciatively took her in. Petite, small…not like the type of girls Angelus usually had an appetite for but she was still very beautiful. His eyes trailed up her delicate neck, her luscious pink lips and then to her eyes. He was suddenly lost in them, a prickle of familiarity hit him suddenly as their gazes locked.

Spike staggered backwards. Getting out of line from her sight Her eyes…

"_I'll be right back. I'm just going to go get the doctor okay?" _

Spike leaned against the wall out in the hall, trying to catch his breath. So many thoughts spinning around in his head. Why did she help him? Who was she? Did she remember him? Was she going to tell Angelus? Had she already told Angelus? **She** was Angelus' fiancée? That beautiful angel, with that…monster?! Spike ached in pain and grabbed his throbbing head. "Bloody 'Ell."


	3. Hiding

**- " . h i d i n g . " -**

Buffy swayed in her seat, it was like she just saw a ghost. Had she imagined seeing William? She thought for sure that the last day she would ever see him was in the hospital. It was a shame she couldn't stay, but if anyone knew where she was…if anyone had found out…if _he_ had found out…she had no doubt that she wouldn't be sitting in the theater right now. She'd be buried six feet under the ground in the nearest cemetery. Elizabeth gathered her senses and excused herself from Angelus' side, explaining that she needed to use the restroom. She gave him a light kiss on the forehead and left.

Walking briskly down the halls she made her way into the lobby, thoughts of William still circulating in her mind, she didn't see the man standing until she walked straight into him. Buffy shook her head embarrassingly and repeatedly said sorry until the figure turned around. It was him! "William!" Buffy looked around nervously before pulling him to the side, hiding them behind a statuette.

"How do you know my name?" Spike asked suspiciously. He remembered that he couldn't remember his own name to tell her when they met, so how did she find out?

Buffy had to think of a lie. What was she gonna tell him? The truth? "Umm, there were several newspaper articles about your disappearance a few weeks later, the famed new writer, William Eckhart gone missing…I guess from the timeline I just put two and two together. It was just a hunch, but I'm guessing you are him, aren't you?" Buffy said sounding surprised.

"Did you tell anyone where I was, or what happened?! Does anyone know that I'm alive?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone. I mean, I didn't know for certain…" Buffy looked down nervously. She had to get away from him. If someone from Angelus' crew saw her standing with some other man behind a statue they were sure to exaggerate the situation and that would not be of the good. For either of them.

Spike cocked his head to the side. Why was she acting so nervous? He watched as she shuffled uncomfortable, her green eyes scoping out her surroundings. What was this chit hiding from him? Spike had a feeling that she knew something more about him, something that she was hiding, a secret…And that was something he was going to find out, even if it took some time. "Ummmm…luv, why are we hiding? Or did you pull me to the side to have a secret rendezvous with a stranger?"

Buffy's breath caught in her throat. This William, was so different from the man she remembered… "William uh, I need to go, my _fiancé _will be looking for me. I am very glad to see you standing here, it means your doing well, and I wish you the very best in the future. Take care hmm?" Spike watched as his beautiful angel started to walk away from him slowly. She was already half way through the lobby when he yelled after her. "Why did you disappear?" The question plagued him every time he thought about it, but she didn't stop, she only walked faster, he watched until he couldn't see her any longer. He stood there behind the statue for a moment longer thinking about how it would have felt to have push her against the wall and rain kisses all over her neck, how her soft lips will be crushed by his own, her sweet scent surrounding him, her golden blonde hair being grasped in his hands…And then he remembered who she was with tonight. How it wasn't him that would be able to get a taste of heaven, but the devil himself. Angrily, Spike stalked off, violently pushed open the theater doors, and walked out into the cool night air.

----

Sitting in silence, Angelus put his hand over Buffy's. "Buffy, is something bothering you? You've been awfully quiet since you went to the bathroom. I was watching you."

Buffy's head shot towards his direction. "Watching me?"

"I meant, during the show. You didn't seem very responsive. Was it not to your liking?"

Buffy silently let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't seen her talk to William. "I'm just not feeling well Angel." Angelus smiled sweetly at his fiancée. She was the only one he had allowed to call him that. Usually it made him feel less of a man when someone else shortened his name, but when she said it, it was sweet and innocent. Angelus eyes flashed hungrily. Combing aside a few strands of her golden tresses behind her ears, he whispered eagerly, "I can make you feel a whole lot better lover."

Buffy closed her eyes. "Not tonight Angel. I'm really tired." Angelus ignored her, tracing his hand up her thigh, his lips sucking lightly at her neck. "Angel stop." He ignored her again. "Angelus! Stop it!" Buffy pushed him, and he let out a laugh that made Buffy sick to her stomach.

"Your such a tease." Angelus' laughter faded, and his eyes filled with anger. "You wear this little tiny dress, that leaves a man's imagination wonder and then you give me some excuse that you're tired?"

"I'm sorry, Angel--"

"Are you doing too much in the day? Too many activities that keep my fiancée from satisfying her soon to be husband in bed? If that's the case, then maybe you shouldn't be allowed to do whatever the fuck it is that you do. I mean, you don't work, you don't go to school. All you do is go out with friends and spend my money. What are you doing Buffy? Whatever it is, your privileges have been cut. This is just unacceptable." Angel leaned back in his seat, his hand tapping on the seat.

Buffy had been with this man for four years now. She was well aware of his hot temper and violent ways. She had enough bruises from the past to make any person quiver, and yet somehow, tonight, she forgot to just let him vent, tonight, she yelled back. "You can't do that! I am not your prisoner goddamnit, I am your fiancée. I can leave the house whenever the hell I want to. And for your information, I do very meaningful things in the daytime while your at work. I help out the children at the school down the block, I help charities, and I even help out at hospitals once in a while." Buffy eyed Angelus nervously, he was awfully quiet. Suddenly, her eyes became wide as Angelus' head slowly turned to face her, his face was red, his nose flaring, and his eyes filled with rage. His lips were set in a grim line and Buffy knew right then and there she had crossed the line.

"Why you little bitch." Angelus slapped her across the face and grabbed her roughly, and pushed her against the side of the car door, her head hitting the window loudly. "How dare you talk back to me." He shook her violently, cursing at her and finally upon seeing her tears and tired of hearing her scream she was sorry did he let her go. Buffy sat there shaking. Angelus shook his head and pulled Buffy into the cradle of his arm. "Hush love. I'm sorry. It's just, you know how I get when you talk back to me. You should know by now to just keep quiet…But never mind you, I'm the one who's sorry, I shouldn't let the beast inside get loose. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

_I hate you. _Buffy shook her head softly, "There's nothing to forgive. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have yelled back." Angel beamed.

"Your so understanding Buffy. That's why I love you---"

Spike tore off the headphones violently. "What the bleeding hell is wrong with her?!" Spike yelled out in frustration. Why didn't she just leave him? Why did she just forgive him so easily for hurting her like that? Spike heard the whole thing, the yelling, the cursing, the hit. And that was no soft hit, that was a loud jaw breaking slap. Spike felt his heart begin to ache as he pictured his angel crying, her jaw throbbing. The poor chit was probably too afraid to leave, that's what. Angelus, being one of the big dogs in the crime business, who wouldn't be afraid of him? What would happen to her if she tried leaving Angelus? The thought made him shudder. He had to get her safe and out of harm's way.

"Xander!" Spike yelled.

Xander sat up startled, a jelly donut in one hand, a coffee in the other. Spike smirked. "You got this stake out pretty much covered don't you?" Xander nodded embarrassed, and put down the donut and cup of coffee. "Alright, so tell me again how Willow is going to play spy in the Byrne residence?"

"She's going to be the troubled couple's therapist." Spike looked on confused, Xander sighed and continued. "Well, you know when you told Willow to hack into their phone lines and computers? Well, looks like your angel called in for information on a specialist on coupling behavior. I have no idea how she convinced that ill-tempered ass hole to play along but I guess he did because he called in to make an appointment with one for next week. Willow is trying to hack into the Center's computer base to put in her name as the Byrne's Psychologist, but it's taking a little bit more time then expected. She had to jot in some fake credentials and what not. I really can't tell you any more then that Spike, cause I don't know what the hell she does with computers, I don't even know what's impossible with her and technology. I just know that she can do the things she does and I don't ask questions."

Spike looked at his friend proudly. He was lucky to have gotten help from this pair. He had asked before when they first met, how Willow and Xander had found him. Willow had told him that at the time Xander, who was an old roommate was a nurse at the hospital and had heard about his condition. Since she herself was interested in helping patients who was reported to have no positive outcome in the future she flew from California to New York to help him gain his memories. Xander practically begged Willow to return with her back to Sunnydale and be her roommate again. Apparently, things weren't going the way he planned it. Plus the landlady was actually a man pretending to be a lady who conveniently enough had the hots for him, and that really was not okay in the XanBook.

That was a long time ago. Three years practically. Spike's memories were interjected when his cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"HELLO?!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Spike pulled the phone away from his ear. "Willow, calm down, what is it?"

"WHAT IS IT?! YOU LEFT ME SITTING IN THIS STUPID THEATER!"

Spike apologized repeatedly, and told her they were around the block, sitting in the van. Willow let out a few more angry shouts before hanging up. Spike stood up as much as he could without hitting his head on the ceiling and opened one of the back doors of the van. "I'm gonna go meet Willow half way." And before stepping out of the van Spike turned to Xander and hit him lightly across the head.

"What was that for?" Xander asked dramatically, rubbing his head.

"For not reminding me you stupid ponce that I walked out on my date." Spike stepped out of the vehicle. Spike muttered under his breath "Some sidekick you are."

Xander, sitting alone in the stillness and quiet of the van let out an exaggerated puff. "Some hero he is."

* * *

A/N: No, Buffy is not some helpless little girl. She has a backbone, you'll see later on…I'm not just going to reveal all the secrets now. What fun would that be? R&R, please and thank you 


End file.
